


here's to us

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: jooheon's put a lot of heart into his gift for minhyuk, but sometimes things just don't always go as planned. even so, minhyuk loves him so very very much.





	here's to us

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a hot minute since i've been here! ohboy i've been away from here bc of school but i'm finally on winter break so woot woot 
> 
> anywho, it's 3:30 am so i'm SORRY for certain wonky, awkward bits ... i'm a runnin on zero brain cells and 4hrs of schlep and i'm gonna try to get something up for christmas or at least before the 27th, but no promises !!!
> 
> this is for the tooth-rotting fluff square!

Today is Jooheon’s first year anniversary with Minhyuk. It’s a day that Jooheon’s been looking forward to and now that it has come, he’s not sure how well he can contain himself anymore.

The couple are still in bed. But as much as Jooheon loves being in bed with Minhyuk (and he does, read:  _ a lot _ ), he has something planned for this special day today. He just hopes with all of his soul that, at the end of the day, Minhyuk enjoys everything Jooheon put together.

Jooheon’s thumbs circle Minhyuk’s cheeks. He whispers, quietly yet excitedly, “Minhyuk, it’s time to wake up.”

Minhyuk’s the kind to stretch himself like a rubber band, extending his arms to grasp just a bit of the headboard and his feet slipping out from under the blanket to wriggle his toes. Jooheon finds it all really endearing.

Not fully awake, Minhyuk clings to Jooheon. Eyes still closed, arms wrapped around Jooheon’s waist, and a little yawn making its way out of the former’s mouth.

Minhyuk murmurs, a sleepy grin on his face, “Happy one year anniversary.” The older’s hand squeezes Jooheon’s waist affectionately and then Minhyuk blinks opens his eyes.

Jooheon sits up abruptly, his hand throwing themselves up in the air. He says, with purpose, “I want to share my gift first. Let’s go get ready together.” With that, Jooheon jumps off their bed and quickly makes his way to the bathroom.

As Jooheon starts to brush his teeth, Minhyuk pops in the room and waves “hello”. He moves closer to Jooheon until he’s right behind the younger. Minhyuk’s chin tucks itself right above Jooheon’s shoulder and the two admire each other’s reflection.

Minhyuk begins to speak up, his morning voice raspy. “You didn’t have to get me anything. Having you with me, me being with you, even getting to be  _ around _ you is more than enough.” He kisses Jooheon’s neck sweetly and Jooheon squirms because he’s ticklish and it’s only 9am.

When Jooheon finishes brushing his teeth and washing his face, he turns to Minhyuk. He exhales with a knowing look on his face. “Well, here’s the thing, hyung. I  _ wanted _ to.”

Jooheon places his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders and beams, “Because I love you, hyung! I love you a lot, you know?” 

That’s the cue for Minhyuk to go nuts as he throws himself at Jooheon, almost squeezing and almost choking but not quite. Minhyuk pulls away from the tight embrace and almost wails, “You’re the cutest ever, I love you forever. You’re so … you’re my everything, you know?”

Jooheon throws his head back, laughing. It’s a sight that makes Minhyuk feel especially soft and fond of the younger. When Jooheon does regain his composure, he breathes, “Not to be a mood killer, but you need to brush your teeth right now.”

Quite offended, Minhyuk huffs. “Well then! I take back what I said. That’s right, you’re not my everything anymore. It was foolish of me to forget about MapleStory.” Jooheon rolls his eyes playfully.

This back and forth of theirs, all the conversations they’ve ever shared. There’s always something nice about them whether it be the mood, the topic, the banter, the honesty, just everything. Jooheon loves that, he loves how open they are with each other. 

Knowing Minhyuk won’t get anything done with Jooheon here, the latter ruffles the older’s hair and leaves the bathroom. Jooheon’s touch is sweet, albeit a little teasing, but Minhyuk feels the love.

By the time Minhyuk finishes freshening up, Jooheon is waiting for him outside their residence. The younger is leaning against his grandpa of a car, a 1997 Honda CRV in a fading shade of red. As old as it may be, it’s still reliable and hasn’t let Jooheon down.

Jooheon meets Minhyuk’s eyes when the latter steps out of the door and of course, he grins. Minhyuk mirrors Jooheon’s expression and slips on his yellow cardigan messily as he runs down the apartment’s little steps. “I’m ready,” exhales Minhyuk, “Are you ready, partner?”

Jooheon chuckles as his eyes fill with mirth. He opens the car door, gesturing Minhyuk to get inside. “Hop in, I’m driving.” Minhyuk looks so happy and it’s all Jooheon needs to last him for the next 10 years. 

Jooheon’s rundown car has met better days but Minhyuk doesn’t seem to be complaining with how he’s having fun twisting the window crank. Wind comes rushing in when the window is all the way down and Minhyuk’s an absolute toddler for opening his mouth, trying to swallow the air.

“You’re 27, stop,” chides Jooheon, but there’s no bite. “I’ll do whatever I want, thank you very much,” chortles Minhyuk. The absurdity.

Curious as ever, Minhyuk asks, “Where are we going, Jooheon?” Jooheon responds, making a right turn, “We’re almost there, you’ll see. I’m pretty sure you’ll love this place.” 

Minhyuk squints his eyes at the younger boy, itching to ruffle Jooheon’s hair, but stops himself. He does tease, though. “You sure sound confident. What happens if I don’t love the place?”

“I know you’ll love this place,” Jooheon asserts, “because I know you all too well.” The response is enough to leave Minhyuk breathless, he’s excited.

Minhyuk remains occupied by the games on his phone for the rest of the ride, Jooheon laughs quietly because that’s just how Minhyuk is. It’s cute.

30 minutes later, the car ride is over. Parallel parking is one of Jooheon’s top ten hated things but he executes it cleanly. Immediately, Minhyuk jumps out of the car and cheers. He extends his arms, reaching for the sky, and letting the sun’s rays wash over him. Then, he looks around for any sign, an indication of where they are. 

Cherry blossom trees. Crisp air.

There it is:  _ Sunnyside Central Park _

Jooheon comes into view, at a corner of his peripheral vision, and he’s holding a picnic basket. Minhyuk swivels on his ankles and gasps, his mouth opening wide and his eyes glimmering with delight.   
  
  


_ (Back when they first started dating, Jooheon was just curious about Minhyuk. His favorite things, such as movies, games, books, or if he had any collections of anything. Or if he had an ideal date. _

_ They were sitting on Minhyuk’s couch, just chilling side by side. Jooheon rested his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder and allowed the latter to rest his hand on Jooheon’s waist.  _

_ As the late night talk show was going on, Jooheon decided to ask Minhyuk about his ideal date because why not. _

_ “Minhyuk.” _

_ “Yes, baby?” _

_ “Did you ever have an ideal date? I don’t know like before you met me?” _

_ “Yes, I still do. Do you want to hear about it?” _

_ Jooheon nods, his head brushing against Minhyuk’s shoulder. _

_ Minhyuk began to talk and he sounded so extremely content. Well, of course he’d be since it’s  _ his  _ and  _ his only. A  _ soft light began to glow in Jooheon’s heart. _

_ “I want to go on a date at Sunnyside Central Park. Not just any date where we just sit on a bench and idly talk about our lives and such. No, it  _ has  _ to be a picnic date. With the blanket and basket and everything. _

_ And of course there’d be food in the picnic basket, it could be anything really, I wouldn’t really mind. But, at the same time, homemade lunch boxes and ham sandwiches are nice. Oh, and drinks. Water or Capri-Sun, either or is fine. Also, grapes. There just has to be grapes. So we can feed them to each other. _

_ This date has to be in the spring, by the way. That’s when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. If we’re lucky, maybe there’s an ice-cream man pushing a lil cart and we’d get two cones. Then we’d get to walk and talk about our lives and such. Sitting and talking works, too. _

_ I don’t know. I just want to hold hands as we walk down the sidewalks and pathways of the park. The petals would fall if there’s a little breeze passing by as we look at each other in the eyes. Then we’d kiss. Sounds ridiculously cheesy, but that’s it for me.” _

_ It was actually really really sweet. And romantic. And well-put together. Like Minhyuk. _

_ That was when Jooheon swore he’d do it. He would be the one to take Minhyuk out on this ideal date. _

_ First anniversary? Maybe it’s too quick of a rush into their relationship, and there’s that doubt whether they’ll make it. But even so, Jooheon will keep his word.) _   
  
  


This is it. Jooheon’s done it. His heart races with so much love as he swoops toward Minhyuk, leaving a big fat smooch on Minhyuk’s cheek.

“Happy one year anniversary,” Jooheon whispers and his voice reminds Minhyuk of cotton fluff.

Jooheon holds out his unoccupied hand for Minhyuk to hold. The gesture is oh so inviting and lovely, it leaves a ticklish feeling in Minhyuk’s soul. Minhyuk is so obvious when he smiles a ridiculously cheesy smile. But it’s genuine and that’s the stuff that gets to Jooheon.

When they pick a spot to finally begin their picnic date, Minhyuk sighs dreamily. He’s so content. 

Jooheon pulls out the classic picnic blanket with the red and white gingham pattern and yoohoo’s Minhyuk to help him. Such a childish way to call him, it leaves the older crying inwardly. The two hold opposite ends of the blanket and everything is going great. 

Jooheon doesn’t know why but even doing this, simply unfolding a blanket and setting it down  brings him so much happiness.

Just as the blanket meets the grass, Jooheon feels waterdrops plopping his head. He looks up and the sky is turning gray, the cumulus clouds coming together and the rain getting more and more visible.

No one was expecting any sign of rain, but here it is right over Jooheon and Minhyuk’s heads. “Quick!” yelps Minhyuk, “Just stuff the blanket in the basket and let’s run back to the car.” Jooheon does as Minhyuk says, his face with an unreadable expression.

Upset is not strong enough of a word to describe how Jooheon feels. It is not limited to just upset. Nope, there’s frustrated, confused, shocked, disappointed, and that horrible feeling of being a  _ loser _ .

Minhyuk attempts to cover the both of them with his thin cardigan (it doesn’t really work) as Jooheon starts walking back. Minhyuk does not miss the short second of sadness on Jooheon’s face. To reassure the younger, Minhyuk says, “It’s okay.”

And it’s difficult for Jooheon not to cry on their way back with their frantic steps and his heart pounding erratically against his chest. Not much time to really cry.

They step inside Jooheon’s car again, safe and sound as the rain becomes a downpour. Minhyuk exhales, out of relief. The sound of rain is usually calming, but this time it makes Jooheon feel worse. 

Jooheon doesn’t look at Minhyuk as he apologizes. “I’m sorry,” he begins, tears starting to form, “The rain wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t part of my plan.”

Minhyuk hears the rain pounding on the car windows and weakly sighs. Jooheon is so sweet and sentimental and thoughtful for remembering this picnic date. It pulls Minhyuk’s heartstrings to see Jooheon sad, even if it’s just a little bit, for no reason at all.

Minhyuk looks down at his shoes and then at the basket in Jooheon’s hold. He slips it out of the younger, the latter now confused. 

Minhyuk smiles softly and breathes, “Let’s see what’s in this basket.” He opens the lid and chuckles at the rumpled picnic blanket, moving the damp material aside. 

The food. It’s everything, literally  _ everything _ Minhyuk wanted. It’s all there, the sandwiches, the drinks, the  _ grapes _ . Jooheon really planned this date to a T. And the thought? The thought of how much love Jooheon put into this date makes everything all the better.

Minhyuk pulls out two ham sandwiches, one for him and one for Jooheon. The younger shifts his neck to see what Minhyuk’s doing and that’s when his heart leaps.

Perhaps it’s the most silliest thing to ever feel weak and soft and enamored for but here Minhyuk is holding out a sandwich to Jooheon, nudging the food to him with the most loving gaze ever.

It’s so cliche but Jooheon hears the twinkling of bells and feels a rush of love shower over him and suddenly everything is okay (or else it’s the shoujo weeb inside of him). Maybe today isn’t going to be the worst anniversary date after all.

“Thanks for doing all of this.” And it’s in Minhyuk’s voice that Jooheon finds absolute comfort, relief, and joy. Minhyuk goes on, “Thank you, for remembering.”

Jooheon watches Minhyuk’s cheeks turn pink, a soft rosy color. And that’s when Jooheon himself can finally breathe. “Anything for you.” He takes the other sandwich from Minhyuk’s hands and takes a bite of it, melting at its heavenly taste (eternally grateful for his father’s recipe).

Outside the car, the rain is still pouring. Jooheon doesn’t fret about how the rest of the date will go because Minhyuk seems to be enjoying himself. They sip on some Capri-Suns and Minhyuk is complaining about how the corn syrup is having an effect on his brain cells. 

Jooheon pays great attention to every word but at the same time, he tries to muster up the right words in his mind to say to Minhyuk. Unsure of how properly he can express his love because so many of his thoughts are so fleeting. 

That’s what happens when one has the memory of a goldfish, or maybe it’s the nerves getting to him. Jooheon could pull out of his phone because he’s written miscellaneous, swooning thoughts about Minhyuk on many occasions (because that’s just how whipped he is). Then again, him doing so might look insincere.

Minhyuk stops talking mid-sentence, concerned for the younger. “Jooheon? Baby, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk reaches out to the other, slotting a piece of hair behind Jooheon’s ear.

Jooheon’s flustered and is sure his face is painted with the brightest shade of red. His body feels warm and tingly, his right leg’s been sleeping and now he is in great pain, and his palms are sweaty.

Jooheon turns his body to face Minhyuk too abruptly and he ends up wincing, the pins beneath his foot now unbearable. He squeaks, “No worries!”

Once the horrendous feeling goes away, Jooheon exhales. He looks at Minhyuk and it’s overwhelming how the older can be so patient with him. Jooheon smiles weakly, letting emotion crash over him.

Minhyuk’s eyes are open and wide as he gives his full attention to Jooheon. There’s blood rushing to the latter’s ears.

“Minhyuk. You know just as much as I do how much I love you. Or at least, I hope you do.”

The older shrugs, he’s teasing and it makes Jooheon relax. Like it’s okay.

“But I- I really do love you. So much. I’m so happy we met each other at the movies. I’m sorry for bumping into you so harshly and for dropping my buttered popcorn all over your nice, avant-garde clothes.”

“But then I remember how you offered your large bag of popcorn with me as well as a seat next to you. Then we saw Guardians of the Galaxy 2 together. I knew from the moment I looked at you as tears were pooling in your eyes during Yondu’s funeral that I wanted to be with you.”

Jooheon laughs quietly, his heart racing and his cheeks warm. He feels a surge of joy when he hears Minhyuk laugh.

“You don’t know how thankful I was … way back when I asked you to be my boyfriend at McDonald’s as we ate our burgers and you actually said yes. My timing was a little off because that’s a terrible place to ask such a question.”

“And I  _ know _ this because you yelled this at me when we got in my car on our way back to your apartment. But it blurted out of my mouth when you took a bite of that Big Mac. It just jumped out of me. You were and still are cute and somehow, it impulsively felt right.”

“You’ve been by my side since my last year of college, attended my emotional graduation, went to Japan with me, and even spent a good ten minutes comforting me after we got out of that escape room.”

“All these memories, I’m so incredibly happy that you’re in them. You never fail to make the clouds in my sky go away. I’m sure you know this already but you are the sun personified. You are my sunshine, my everlasting light.”

“Thank you for this past year together. Here’s to us today and tomorrow and the next few years. I love you always.”

Maybe Jooheon went overboard, but it’s too late now to take anything back. Jooheon hasn’t really looked at Minhyuk yet, save for a couple quick glances here and there to catch his breath only to lose it again. Between the two of them, there is only silence. It’s slightly unbearable.

Jooheon still doesn’t look at Minhyuk. His nerves are in a frenzy as he leans his head against the front window and watches the water drops become little beads.

“Jooheonie,” calls Minhyuk in less than a second, his voice breaking off a bit near the end. Jooheon takes in a deep breath and turns.

Minhyuk is beaming, all his teeth showing and his eyes glittering with tears but also shimmering with joy. He cries, “I love you always, too.”

Jooheon feels his heart blooming and growing five times bigger than it has ever been and it’s a wonderful feeling. His lungs are filled to the brim with an indescribable delight as the two begin to lean towards each other and share a kiss.

The kiss is simple yet sugary-sweet (probably the Capri-Sun). Also chaste. Jooheon can taste the salt of Minhyuk’s tears but that’s okay. Their kiss makes Jooheon look back to when they first started dating, unsure of what they were doing but still in love.

And it’s a strange coincidence that the rain lessens and lessens to a subtle halt. Sunlight breaks through the windshield and it’s warm. They break away from each other and look out from under the windshield, careful to avoid the sun of course, and there’s a rainbow.

It’s big and bold and beautiful. Minhyuk’s tears dry and his eyes widen with wonder and amazement, his mouth gasping in delight. Jooheon relishes in the adorable sight.

One last thing escapes Jooheon’s lips. “So was this date … alright?”

Minhyuk peers at the younger, eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?” He pushes Jooheon back into his seat and does the same for himself. Jooheon looks straight into Minhyuk’s eyes, and the former’s pair are round and like that of a child. 

Minhyuk answers, affirmatively, “This date was the best ever.” He leans in to kiss Jooheon’s nose, “Thank you for everything. You really are my one and only baby.”

The older pulls aways with a yawn, “Let’s go home now, we’ve had a quite a day. And I can feed the both of us grapes on the way home.” Jooheon’s reacts instantly, nodding his head. “If that’s what you want.”

On their drive home, Minhyuk takes a better look at Jooheon. He’s truly the one. Absolutely everything one would ever want in a boyfriend or friend or just overall person. Thoughtful, sincere, full of love, at times a bit too pure but always means well. It’s heartwarming.

Minhyuk remembers Jooheon’s words, “Here’s to us today and tomorrow and the next few years. I love you always.” He smiles to himself, letting the words repeat themselves over and over again.

Minhyuk doesn’t plan on besting Jooheon’s gift but he does intend on making the younger the happiest ever in the following course of events.

For now, Minhyuk relishes in their ride home together as Jooheon hums along to old 80s pop.

  
  
  
  
  


(Yes, they do finish eating every single grape on the way home.)

**Author's Note:**

> honeypup, they deserve anything and everything soff ... it's just how it's meant to be. i lub them. as always tysm for reading my content ... it's so humbling ... the comments or kudos ... it's so Nice, like wow folks i'm so: here take my admiration and respect for you
> 
> happy holidays, hope you have a wonderful one surrounded by the people you love


End file.
